The Best Times: a collection of sethlyn one-shots
by marrymerollins
Summary: May consist of a few other pairings, not sure what yet. Just a general compilation of love between my two favorite two toned wrestlers. Ambrose and Reigns will be mentioned as well because they will be playing some major roles in the stories.


Hey guys! This song is by a band called Black Stone Cherry (BSC), it's called The Bitter End if you wanna listen to it while reading it or whatever. Just a warning, BSC will be brought up relatively often as they're my favorite band.

I don't own Seth Rollins, Kaitlyn, the WWE, or the song lyrics used in this story.

Without further ado, let's begin the Sethlyn!

XxX

Inside these four walls,

There ain't nobody but me,

There's a place that I run to,

Where there ain't nobody to please.

Kaitlyn growled as she furiously punched the bag hanging from the gym ceiling. He'd done it yet again. He did what he always did; he went to her, looking for sex. She gave in. And when it was over, he just up and left. He didn't care about her; he cared about the fact she was willing to give herself to him. As Kaitlyn came to this realization, she felt tears stinging her eyes. Deciding she'd been at the gym long enough, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself before packing her stuff up to leave.

Here's everything I've wanted to say.

She wished she had the courage to say something to him. It wasn't healthy for her, and she needed to kill the addiction before it got out of hand.

But she couldn't. She couldn't tell the man that she was secretly in love with that she was tired of these stupid mind games. Her knees practically turned to jelly when he was around, and she was expecting to form proper sentences around him? Not likely.

Through these times, I've always held your hand

By your side, everyone you couldn't stand

I'll hold on, to see you rise again

I'll still love, you until the bitter end

'Til the bitter end.

She often found herself pondering about what he would do if she had been hurt. Would he just ignore her until she could continue their little "game"? Or would he be genuinely worried?

She let out a dry, humorless laugh, as she realized how unlikely the latter was. How foolish, to think he could actually care.

"Laughing at something, Bonin?"

I will never forget

All those things you said

I never heard you say you're sorry

I hate you for leaving me dead.

The hybrid diva turned around, only to become lost in brown eyes. Seth had a confident smirk on his face.

Kaitlyn had been feeling rather snippy, and decided she didn't want to play his stupid little mind game today.

Seth's eyes softened as he realized she was upset.

"Kaity-Cat, what's wrong?" Kaitlyn cringed at the old nickname. He hadn't called her that since she became his personal booty call.

"Don't worry about it." She growled, trying to get past the human blockade in the way, known as Seth Rollins.

"Kait, what's going on? Please, talk to me, you're worrying me..." he trailed off. Kaitlyn rolled her emerald eyes.

"Oh, so now you care, huh?" She rhetorically quipped. Seth was taken aback by the tone in her voice. Hell, she was somewhat surprised as well.

"Kait, what do you mean? I've always cared..."

"You sure as hell don't show it, now do you?"

"Kait-"

"What do you think of me as?" She demanded. Seth's eyes widened.

"I think of you as..." He trailed off, searching for the right words.

"A booty call?" She spat, cutting him off.

"What? Kait, no, tha-"

"Don't try and deny it. It's the truth."

Here's everything I wanted to say

"Seth, you're killing me. You're not getting it. You're using me for sex. At this rate, I feel like you wouldn't give a damn if I died tomorrow. It's killing me, Seth. I can't keep doing this with someone who obviously holds no feelings for me."

Through these times, I've always held your hand

By your side, everyone you couldn't stand

I'll hold on, to see you rise again

I'll still love, you until the bitter end.

'Til the bitter end.

"I've always been there for you, and what for, Seth?" She paused, waiting for an answer. When he didn't answer, she continued. "I'll always be there for you to talk to, but I can't be used as a sex toy anymore. It's making me feel disgusting and replaceable." She finished, looking up at him. She'd caught herself by surprise, and Seth obviously was shocked, too. She took advantage of his current state of surprise and stormed past him, going back to her hotel room.

XxX

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Seth scolded himself as he paced in the shared locker room of The Shield.

"Dude, relax, why are you stressing over a girl? It's just a chick..." Dean asked.

Seth stopped pacing and looked up at Dean. "That's the thing..." Dean looked up, a confident smirk upon his face.

"Roman owes me ten bucks." Seth looked up.

"What?"

"Roman and I were making bets on how everything would play out. I said you'd end up liking her, and he said that it wasn't gonna last long." Seth's jaw dropped.

"You were making bets about who I like and how it could end?" Dean shrugged.

"Basically." Seth sighed.

"How do I fix this?" Seth asked with his head in his hands.

"Find her," Dean replied, "and fix it. Tell her how you feel. Seth, you have to. Other wise, things won't be the same for a long time." Seth sighed, knowing Dean was right.

"I'll be back in a bit."

XxX

Seth stood outside the diva's locker room. He lightly rapped on the door with his knuckles and tucked his hands in to the pockets of his jeans.

The door opened and revealed AJ. "Hey Seth! What's up?" She asked happily.

"Hey, AJ. Is Kait in there?" AJ nodded.

"Kait, someone's here for you!"

"Just a second!" AJ turned back to Seth.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Seth smiled his thanks and AJ walked out of the room. He waited a few seconds before Kait came to the door. Noticing who it was, she felt her heart rate pick up.

"Hey." She spoke softly, avoiding eye contact.

"I need to talk to you." She sighed.

"Seth, loo-"

Here's everything I've wanted to say

"I love you." He cut her off. Her green eyes widened.

"Wh-what?"

"I, Colby Lopez, love you, Celeste Bonin with all my heart." His brown eyes looked in to her green ones, searching for some type of reaction. "Kait?" He asked quietly.

"I love you too." She whispered. Seth smiled at the girl in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, their lips meeting in an electrifying kiss.

"Finally!" A raspy voice to their left yelled. "It only took three fucking years! Pay up Roman!" Dean exclaimed with excitement. Roman grumbled and handed Dean the ten dollars.

Kaitlyn and Seth chuckled at their friends' antics.

"Y'all are losers if the only thing y'all can do in your free time is bet on your friend." Kaitlyn slapped a hand over her mouth, realizing how obvious her southern twang became in one sentence. Seth looked at her, a loving smile on his face.

"It's okay, it was adorable."

XxX

Alright guys! So this is the first part for my sethlyn collection! Let me know what you guys think and let me know what I should do next!


End file.
